Red Pride
by HylianTiki
Summary: Harry's first victory on his very first Quidditch game has set the bar really high for anyone who wants to be a Seeker, Wood is very proud of this until he discovers that someone close to him, and potentially better than Harry becomes Slytherin's seeker.


I discovered this website through a friend of mine who asked me to read one of the stories she posted on here, and I decided to give it a shot. This story takes place in 1992, (Best year ever - because i was born, not because The Chamber of Secrets is my favorite book- lol) i also tried to use characters that are not so commonly used here. i always see stories involving the trio, Malfoy or their kids, so I tried to be different :D

This story has been proofread and edited to the best of my ability, I hope you don't find too many mistakes as you read, but if you do, I would gladly fix them, also let me know if you think it's a good story, if enough of you like it i may finish it :)

This is the first chapter of the story of Elina Rose Van Cleve, she's a fourth year Slytherin, she's friends with Cedric Diggory, Percy, Fred and George Weasley, as well as others from her house, and she is also dating Oliver Wood, which makes her very happy until she makes it to the Quidditch team as Seeker, She also knows a lot of spells, just like hermione, but does not read as much (Lol)

Harry walked alone towards the Great Hall after helping Professor Lockhart with his mail. The hallways were deserted, he could hear nothing except for the low noise his shoes made with every step he took, and the random sparks coming from the fire above.

"How can you tell me this?" He heard a voice protest in the distance, he could tell it was a female.

"How am I supposed to trust you now?" A male asked angrily, he sounded like Oliver Wood but Harry could not be sure. Harry walked towards the end of the hallway and looked over the corner before he continued. it was indeed Oliver Wood, he was standing by a ledge, where the girl was sitting, Harry could not tell who she was from where he stood.

"I won't tell anyone what you're doing." She reassured him, "Why would I do that?"

"It's not about that!" He looked towards Harry and lowered his voice.

"You are playing for Slytherin. We have a big game in two days. AND YOU-" He began lecturing the girl but she cut him off.

"It's just a game." The girl stated.

"no, it's not just a game, it's Quidditch!" Wood replied sternly as if she was a member of his team, emphasizing the last word.

"Alright." the girl said as she jumped from the ledge, " Go and play your Quidditch and leave me alone!" she yelled and walked away towards the Great Hall.

Harry stood behind the corner for a moment, he was thinking what he would say to Wood when he saw him. At that time, Harry noticed a group of spiders climbing up the ledge in front of him and disappearing into the night. he walked in the direction opposite to the spiders and was horrified by what he saw. Hanging from one of the columns of the corridor was Argus Filch's cat, and a message written in what appeared to be the cat's blood.

"You killed her!" Harry heard Filch's broken voice coming from behind. "Mrs. Norris"

Immediately a large group of students coming from the Great Hall arrived at the scene, fully convinced that Harry had done what Filch accused him off, the crowd stared in horror. Harry tried to explain that he had not done it but no one believed him, Snape suggested that Harry must have done this during dinner time as he had not seen him in the Great Hall this evening. To Harry's relief, Lockhart arrived at that moment and explained that Harry had been helping him with his mail, hence why he had not been at dinner.

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw Wood sitting near the fire place.

"Are you still going to practice tomorrow?" Wood asked Harry as he walked across the common room,

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked confused.

"Come here." The boy asked, he put a book on the table by his seat and made space for Harry to sit.

"Tomorrow we are going to practice very hard," he started, "This upcoming game is very important Harry, and "I" need you to catch that Snitch no matter what." Oliver urged, he sounded as if he was threatening Harry.

"Listen Harry," the boy rushed. "I don't care what you do." He said looking at his feet. "If you need to stop being a gentleman and push Slytherin's Seeker off her broom, do it." Harry sensed frustration in these words and wondered if the girl he had been talking to earlier was the Seeker.

"It is a girl?" Harry asked, pretending he had not heard that last statement right.

"Yes, it is a girl." Wood comfirmed, he seemed to be more calm now that he had taken his frustration out on Harry.

"Alright," Harry nodded, yet he was hesitant, "I will keep that in mind."

The big day was here now and Harry could feel his heart beat faster as the clock ticketd, he had tried to find out who Slytherin's seeker was but he had been unsuccessful. "If it is a girl, you can easily beat her." Ron had told him the day before, but Harry knew that if Wood was concerned, she must be a very good seeker. He stood in position, ready to take off when the curtains were pulled, he was just as nervous as the first time he played and he did not quite know why. Wood stood next to him and said "Remember what I said Harry, if you don't do it, she will do it."

The game was on now and the Snitch flew by unseen, He searched the field restlessly until he found the one player who was not moving. The girl wore her hair in a pony tail, and a silver head band, Harry could not tell the color of her eyes from where he sat, but he could tell they were light like his, he watched her perfect wavy hair dance in the wind as it blew against her face; her beauty inspired peace. When the girl noticed Harry, she nodded and smirked. Suddenly the girl shifted upwards abruptly, disappearing from Harry's sight. In no time, Harry heard the Snitch on his right and flew towards the object at once, but was blocked by one of Slytherin's beaters. He heard the Snitch above him and immediately noticed the girl flying after it, Harry flew towards the girl and could see the Snitch right before her eyes, He sped in an attempt to catch the Snitch before she did, but it flew upward and stopped in the middle of one of Gryfindor's goal posts. Fred Weasley immediately sent a bludger towards her but the Snitch quickly flew towards the sky and so did the avid girl, Fred's bludger caused Harry to go through the ring as he was flying after her.

High above the ground and away from the rest of the bludgers Harry clashed against his opponent but she held her grip and distanced herself from him.

"It's mine." He heard the girl say as she turned her broom almost ninety degrees downward and took off like a bird hunting its prey. Harry recognized her voice and immediately followed after her as fast as he could, but the girl was much faster. He was almost at ground level now, approximately five feet away from the girl and the Snitch. He flew towards the Snitch, but just as he stretched his arm to catch it, he saw the girl's small hand wrap around the golden object, which stopped batting its wings as she raised it towards her house fans.

"YEAH!" He heard the green crowd yell.

"Elina Van Cleve catches the Snitch!" The commentator yelled with excitement. "Slytherin wins!"

Harry looked at his teammates and worried they would hate him, he looked at Wood who wore the same grim face he had worn the night he warned Harry of the seeker.

"There was nothing I could do she-" Harry tried to explain himself as he walked into the common room with the team, but was cut off by Angelina. "It's alright Harry, drop it." She whispered holding her hand in front of Harry's face. "This is more personal to him than any of us." She added, Wood heard this and gave Angelina an angry look, he hadn't intended for everyone to know what his problem was, but they were a close team, it was almost like a small fraternity, and most of them knew Elina was his girlfriend anyway.

please let me know if you liked it and what could be better, I know i lack good ways of describing how people express themselves but other than that, I would like to know what you guys think of the story, and please don't be too harsh, lol it's my first time writing a fan fiction :D

Reviews welcome!


End file.
